Prometheus
: William is in top physical condition for a man of his age due his training with the League of Assassins. William has admitted however, that due to his youth Bruce is faster than him. * : William has gone through the training that all members of League of Assassins do. William was considered to be one of the finest members of the League, enough that he became Ra's al Ghul's Horseman, his right hand man. ** *** **** ** *** : Like Olive Queen, William is a trained archer although his exact level is unknown due to his preference for throwing weapons. However, he is skilled enough to shoot arrows to either wound or kill his targets, uses it as a improvised quarter-staff like Oliver. *** : William is trained in the art of swordsmanship, often using his sword fighting skills in conjunction with his melee skills; his exact level as a swordsman is unknown. *** / : William is an incredibly skilled marksman who is highly proficient in throwing weapons such as knives, battle axes, flechettes and his weapon of choice; shuriken. He was able to disarm a thug while jumping. * / : William is able to move and scale down walls with great dexterity and grace, even while throwing his shurikens. * / : Wiliam has a high tolerance to pain as he barely flinched after being shot in the shoulder with a bullet and was still able to move his arm normally even when the wound reopened. * : William possesses an intimidating presences due to his ruthlessness with anyone who displeased him; his killings as the "Throwing Star Killer" combined with media rumors and his presence was enough to cause a city wide panic. * / : William was shown to be skilled in various torture techniques, both physical and psychological, which he used to emotionally break Bruce Wayne. * / : William is a highly effective tactician, with his tactics against Bruce being at a psychological level, as he was able to successfully trick Bruce into killing detective Jason Bard knowing that Bruce came after Prometheus with the intent to kill him. William is also very manipulative. * : William is able to design his own weapons such as shurikens. * : William is highly skilled in the art of stealth, as he is able to sneak in or appear to people fairly quickly without them noticing. * : William is capable of speaking English, Mandarin, Spanish, and Arabic. * : William has a dense network of information throughout Starling City and Gotham City, including the coroner's office which is how Harvey believes he faked his death. * : William is aware of the existence of magic and mysticism, knowing the existence of the Lazarus Pit. * : William was able to use votura to create a drug that made Taylor kill Selina without remembering it. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Prometheus suit: William wears a protective suit as Prometheus, to hide his identity from his victims. * Voice filter: William apparently uses a voice filter in his mask to conceal his true identity and making him sound almost unrecognizable as Prometheus. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Shurikens: William carries Shurikens strapped to his abdomen, usually no more than six at a time. These appear to be his preferred method of killing his victims. * Quiver: William carries a black arrow container, to carry his arrows with him. * Katana: William carries a Katana on his back for close quarters combat. * Axe: William carries at least one axe. * Throwing knives: William carries several smaller and easily concealable throwing knives. | Notes = | Trivia = Interesting facts * In DC comics, Prometheus is an alias used by multiple villains, most famously by an unnamed one that pushed Green Arrow past his limits. The Knight of Gotham's version of the character is not based on the Grant Morrison character. * He is the doppelganger of the Earth 1 character Malcolm Merlyn (John Barrowman). It's possible that there are other doppelgangers in the multiverse with different names. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Batman villains Category:Batman Family members Category:Archers Category:Anti heroes Category:Martial Arts Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Ninjutsu Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins